It is a problem that people of ten have to go to a certain place in order to view the surroundings. To take one or more photographs of a certain object is often not enough, because it appears, that when these photos are consulted at another place, for instance at the office, that certain information and details can not be satisfactorally seen. Similar problems can occur with, for example, estate agents, where buyers are eager for information about certain objects offered for sale. The estate agent often has a view of the object to be sold but not of the direct surroundings. Council officials also need to view objects so that, for instance, tree felling licenses can be issued, building applications checked, or that the eventual suitability of a building initiative in an existing situation can be controlled and assessed, or that a town planner's designs, and the suitability of these designs in existing situations can be assessed.
The production of panoramic images whereby the whole surroundings from one point can be observed is known. For this purpose a number of photos can be taken, with a photographic camera, which can then be put together to form a panoramic image. This method is however very time consuming and requires a large shooting storage in the case where a certain area requires more than the usual number of shots in order to be produced and recorded. It is also very difficult to quickly and accurately find a desired image from such a file.